Justice League: Origins
Justice League: Origins is a video game created by Warner Bros. San Francisco for the PS4, Xbox One and PC. This game will come out sometime in the near future and takes place in the continuity of the Batman Arkham franchise. Gameplay This game is an open world Action Adventure game taking place in the open world of major cities such as Metropolis, Gotham, Central City, Coast City and Star City. From time to time, the player can swap control between heroes like in Grand Theft Auto V. The player can control Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash and Green Arrow. Plot The game starts off with clips from the Daily Planet that showcase all the heroes with Bruce Wayne Narrating. The game then cuts to Green Arrow, who attempts to decrypt a secret algorithm that Green Arrow was led to. It says that Darkseid is planning to break Lex Luthor out of the newly built Arkham Asylum. Being the only person that knows this, Green Arrow goes to Gotham City to warn everybody. Batman gets an alert about the breakout of Arkham. While there, he mistakes Green Arrow for a prisoner and attacks him. While in the fight, Darkseid kicks Batman in the crotch and is about to execute him when Green Arrow takes a fatal blow meant for Batman. Seeing as he is trying to help Batman, Batman takes the Batplane to hospital to treat Green Arrow. Green Arrow reveals that Darkseid broke Lex Luthor out of Arkham and is trying to establish a communications beacon to destroy Humanity. Batman tracks Lex Luthor to Coast City, where Batman realizes that Darkseid is intending to summon an army of Yellow Lanterns to Earth. While Batman is being beaten up by Lex Luthor, Green Lantern suddenly comes in and attempts to destroy the beacon. This gives Batman the opportunity to deliver a fatal blow to Lex Luthor and Blow up the device. With the help of Green Arrow, Batman and Lantern barely escape the explosion. Lantern explains that Darkseid was wanted for killing the greatest Green Lantern, so he fled to Earth, a planet without a Lantern. Darkseid came to destroy Earth and declare war on the Lanterns. This would be the start. Batman realizes that the signal made it to the Yellow Lanterns. Green Lantern travels to Oa, warning the Lanterns of Darkseid's location. However, Oa falls under attack by Yellow Lanterns. The Planet is almost destroyed, but Superman comes in to save Oa. He says that an invasion of Earth is coming, and they need help defending it. The corps sends 5 Lanterns to help. Batman tells Green Lantern and Superman to meet in the batcave. They device a plan to launch a battle satellite into orbit and attempt to slow down the Lanterns. It holds up against an invading army of over 200 Lanterns, but ultimately crashes into Central City. This attracts the attention of the Flash, who comes into contact with Superman. However, 7 Yellow Lanterns follow Superman, and destroy most of the city. Meanwhile, the 6 Green Lanterns have a huge battle against an army of Yellow Lanterns. The Green Lanterns push back to Coast City, where Darkseid and Lex Luthor have almost destroyed it. Lex Luthor is defeated easily, but Darkseid puts up a huge fight, summoning a space ship to do his attacking. All Green Lanterns are immediately pushed backwards. Both Superman, Green Lantern and Green Arrow get a message that a huge invading ship is coming to Metropolis and kill over 25 Million People. Batman realizes that they all are going to have to work together to defeat the ship. Inside the ship, Green Lantern and Green Arrow are pinned down by a Yellow Lantern. Thankfully, the Batplane arrives just in time to save the two. Superman and the Flash provide a distraction while the others shut down the ship. The ship then attempts to detonate, but Everybody gets out in time. After a final battle with the Yellow Lanterns, what is now known as the "Justice League" is being celebrated by all of America. In the post-credits scene, Sinestro states that they have declared war with the Green Lanterns. Comics Shortly before the release of the game, DC Comics have stated that they wanted to use this game to establish a new Justice League Comic Series and universe based off the game. They've stated to call this the Earth-4 Continuity. Category:Video games Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC video games Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes